


Déclaration D'amour…Saoul

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Simon, Declaration of Love, Drunk Simon, Fluff, M/M, They are already Boyfriends
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui est pire qu'un Simon qui dit des choses insensées? Un Simon saoul qui dit des choses encore plus insensées. Ou pas tant que ça.





	Déclaration D'amour…Saoul

**Author's Note:**

> J'au eu l'idée et écrit ça en à peine 20 minutes. C'est donc très court.
> 
> Pas de Bêta

"Rapha?" Dit Simon d'une voix légèrement pâteuse en se collant à Raphaël qui était tranquillement assis sur un des canapés à Pandémonium, sirotant une boisson.

"Oui?" Répondit Raphaël, levant les yeux au ciel à l'affection et au ton de son petit ami. Il allait tuer Magnus, il lui avait dit que Simon ne tenait pas l'alcool et qu'il disait des choses encore plus insensées que quand il était sobre, mais apparemment cela amusait Magnus.

"Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important." Simon se pencha encore plus sur Raphaël, son corps pratiquement allongé sur celui de son petit ami et son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

"Premièrement, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si important. Deuxièmement, tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi près de moi pour me le dire. Troisièmement, tu es légèrement alcoolisé."

"Hey." S'indigna Simon, qui essaya de frapper l'épaule de Raphaël, mais avec le mélange de sa maladresse, de son manque de coordination et de sa non sobriété, il finit par frapper le dessus du canapé, ce qui fit ricaner Raphaël. Il décida de l'ignorer et continua. "D'abord je ne suis pas ivre…Ou juste un peu. Ensuite, non je ne suis pas obligé mais j'adore être en contact physique permanent avec toi et enfin, si ça l'est." Finit-t-il avec une moue boudeuse mais ses yeux toujours brillant, sûrement dût à l'alcool.

Raphaël qui le trouvait encore plus adorable que d'habitude, mais qui ne lui avouerait jamais se retint de sourire et l'invita à continuer. "D'accord va y, dis moi." Dit Raphaël en plongeant son regard amusé dans celui éméché de son amant.

La petite moue de Simon se transforma en un sourire solaire. Il prit une grande inspiration inutile et déclara en toute simplicité comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. "Tu sais déjà que je t'aime…Je te le dis tout les jours." Il se coupa lui-même en rigolant de sa propre bêtise, ce qui fit sourire encore plus Raphaël. "Mais ce que je ne t'ai jamais dis, c'est que…Mon amour pour toi est comme ta durée de vie…Infinie." Il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami qui était sans voix.

Sincèrement Raphaël ne savait pas quoi dire. Si Simon était sobre il aurait sûrement rigolé et le traiter de " _idiota_ ", mais il savait que quand il avait bu Simon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être franc et honnête et ce qu'il venait de dire le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Jamais avant sa rencontre avec l'oisillon il n'aurait cru un jour pouvoir tomber amoureux, et plus que cet amour soit réciproque. Il aimait ce nerd d'un amour indéfinissable, tellement il était puissant et ce pour l'éternité. Mais il lui dira que quand celui-ci sera complètement conscient et sobre, et surtout quand ils seront seuls. Il se pencha à son tour pour un court baiser, mais étant lui-même, et surtout une petite merde, il stoppa l'ambiance féerique.

"Bon plus d'alcool pour toi _mi amor_ , plus jamais." Simon rigola. Il connaissait son petit ami par cœur et savait qu'il ne répondrait jamais avec du monde autour, mais peu importe l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux et son rare sourire sincère et réservé uniquement à lui, lui suffisait amplement.

La fin de la soirée (matinée) se passa normalement, Simon s'était presque endormi sur l'épaule de Raphaël, qui décida de les ramener chez eux, à l'hôtel ou ils allèrent se coucher.

 

~~~~~

 

Le soir même, Raphaël qui était comme d'habitude réveillé en premier, regarda son merveilleux petit ami émergé doucement de son sommeil. L'avantage d'être un vampire, c'est que la gueule de bois n'existait pas. Simon se retourna vers Raphaël et lui fit un sourire ensommeillé.

"Hey toi." Il se rapprocha et enroula ses bras autour du corps musclé et parfaitement dessiné du mexicain, et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

"Hey." Raphaël l'enlaça à son tour, embrassa ses doux cheveux bruns et lui caressa légèrement le dos.

Simon releva la tête pour quémander un baiser de bonjour que Raphaël lui accorda avec un grand plaisir.

"Alors…" Commença Simon timidement.

"Alors?" Demanda Raphaël, même si il savait ce que son petit ami voulait dire.

"À propos d'hier soir, ou plutôt ce matin, ce que je t'ai dis, je…Je le pensais." Murmura Simon.

"Je sais…C'était…Inattendu mais adorable." Répondit Raphaël en lui lançant un petit sourire que Simon ne vit pas, puisqu'il avait baissé la tête et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, si il pouvait rougir ses joues seraient rose. Raphaël releva son menton avec ses doigts, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. "Je t'aime Simon. Je suis fou amoureux de toi, complètement dingue de toi, je t'aime à la folie, et ce pour l'éternité…à l'infini." Raphaël lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait mais jamais de cette façon.

Simon lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore. Simon lui dit entre chaque baiser. "Je t'aime…Je t'aime…Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi." Répondit Raphaël en lui donnant un dernier baiser. "Et si on restait comme ça encore un petit peu."

"Hm, oui excellent idée." Ils se rallongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"Oh Simon, une dernière chose…plus d'alcool, vraiment." Ils éclatèrent de rire.

"Promis."

 

 

Si vous voulez venez sur [Mon Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/juuuunaaaaoooo) (Saphael, Malec, Bughead).

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des fautes.  
> Pas de Bêta


End file.
